Introduction
by Lasting Violet
Summary: Waking up to a new world can seem so confusing to a small kwami, when everything around you is so very strange. A small companion fic to the introduction chapter of 100 Miraculous Themes done from the kwamis' point of view.


_**I've had a few requests for the introduction chapter of 100 Miraculous themes to be done in Tikki and Plagg's point of view, so here it is. While this is a companion fic to the introduction chapter, you do not need to have read that to understand this.**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoy!**_

* * *

My eyes fluttered open, as I blinked and shook my head.

Where was I? The room was dark, with only a bit of light streaming from the open window. Nothing seemed familiar.

My eyes settled on a black blob besides me. The ears twitched, as if pushed by an invisible wind and I gave a small shriek of surprise. There was no breeze coming from the window, so it must have done that on its own.

That meant that it was alive, didn't it?

My suspicions were confirmed as I heard the blob breathe deep breaths, similar to my own short pants. It must be alive.

But what was it?

Before I had much time to wonder, the black blob lifted its head and demanded, "Where am I?" That's when I got a good look at the blob. It had two triangular shaped ears. I somehow knew it was a cat, even though I had no idea what a cat was.

"I don't know." I managed to stammer nervously. There was something about this cat that seemed familiar about him, yet I couldn't place it. Had I known him in a previous life?

"Okay then, what's your name?" He asked. Was that a curious glint in his eye?

A name? What exactly is a name? Without knowing what the blob was asking, "Tikki" feel from my lips. Was that my name? Why did I need one?

The blob looked at me, and then drawled, "Well the name's Plagg. Pleased to meet you Tikki."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, I heard an unfamiliar voice say, "Ah, so you've woken up."

I twisted and turned, trying to find out where exactly this new voice had come from. When I had turned so that I was resting on my back, I saw a man.

Thoughts raced in my brain. Who exactly was he? What was he going to do? Was I in any danger?

"I'm, glad you're awake."The man continued to talk, as if oblivious to the inner turmoil that was happening within my mind. "How are you feeling?"

The black blob, no. Plagg, that's what his name was, said, "Well rested," and I found myself nodding along.

"Let me explain what and who you are." The man declared.

Who I am? How was he supposed to explain that when I myself have no idea who I am?

Before these thoughts could consume me, the man continued, "I am Master Wu."

Wait. What?

Does he have a name too?

Why does everyone seem to have a name? Does that tall brown blob that goes from the floor to the ceiling have a name too? What about the round thing in the corner?

I couldn't voice these thoughts. He might think that I was rude, and then he won't answer them. No, I must be polite and then ask him all of my questions later. He would answer them.

I'm sure of that.

So instead, I said, "Very pleased to meet you."

The guy.

Wait.

No.

Master Wu continued," You must be wondering who you are and why you're here." At this, I can't help but think, you bet I am. Why in the world am I here. Where am I anyways? He continues talking. Maybe he can't hear what I'm thinking...

"The two of you are kwamis. Two out of many other kwamis. Now, you are only meant for good purposes and you will soon be assigned partners with whom you will fight evil together."

Wait.

What?

Pause there would you?

Information overload.

So I'm this thing called a kwami. And you want to hand me over to someone and make me fight against some evil thing?

What if I'm too scared or don't want to? Do I get a choice in this thing?

What if I don't want to do it alone? I'm too scared for something like that!

"Tikki and Plagg, the two of you are a pair and your charges will work together, balancing each other out."

Those words made me feel relieved.

So I won't be doing this alone. At least I can get to know Plagg more, before we're entrusted to go and save the world.

But what in the world does he mean by balancing out?

What has to be balanced?

And what if it isn't?

Is the world going to end?

Or am I going to die?

That was what was running through my head at that moment, and I had to voice my concerns as I cried out in alarm, "What do you mean balancing each other out? What would happen if it wasn't balanced?"

I couldn't ask if I was going to die. I haven't been alive long enough to leave!

"Now now Tikki." Master Wu said in a kind, soothing voice. "It's nothing to be scared about. I only meant that since you are the kwami of creation and good luck while Plagg, destruction and bad luck, you would need to balance each other's powers."

"But what if it isn't balanced?" I pressed. I had to know if I might end up dying soon, even if I did represent creation and good luck.

"I do not know what would happen. All that I have been told is that if it were to become unbalanced, something drastically wrong would occur." That's when he looked at me in the eye, and then turned to Plagg.

The only thing that I could properly voice at the moment was a small "Oh," as Plagg gave a much louder gasp.

Master Wu started talking again. "Which is why your wielders must work together. And when your two wielders work together in perfect harmony, they will have the absolute power. But if one has more power than the other, dire things shall happen, which is why the balance is needed."

Plagg voiced exactly what I was thinking. It was nice getting the answers that I wanted, but not having to talk. "So, you're saying that we're needed to help those humans fight evil and will have to bond with them too?"

Okay, never mind. Forget about what I had thought earlier. He didn't really voice my thoughts out in the way that I would've. I mean, he could have made it sound nicer and not so, so... harsh.

But Master Wu seemed unfazed as he replied, "That is precisely so Plagg. You will work with your chosen human and Tikki, with hers and both chosen ones will work together."

That didn't seem too bad, now that I thought about it. It wouldn't be as scary if there were three other people, well, two people and another blob, I mean Plagg, working together. But one thought still bothered me. And I decided to voice it out loud.

"Um, Master Wu. Why do you need our help now, and not later?" I asked shyly.

The answer I was given wasn't what I had expected at all. He said, "Well, Tikki. There is a great evil in the world right now and your help is very much needed to fight it."

All I could do was stare at him.

That answer sounded serious.

"Now, in order for your chosen ones to transform, Tikki, they must yell 'spots on' while for your chosen one Plagg, it is 'claws out'." Master Wu said.

Why did my chosen one need to put on spots to transform? Would the spots get stuck? And what would happen to me?

"And what if we get tired?" Plagg demanded. "I can't operate without something to sustain me for very long!"

Master Wu gave Plagg a fond smile. "That's why you must eat to recharge. Plagg, you would most likely enjoy something that is rich in flavour while Tikki would most likely enjoy something sweet. Exactly what that is, is up to you to decide. But that will be the main thing that would help you re-charge your energy."

I watched as Plagg smiled deviously. Why was he getting so excited about food? And what exactly is food?

"You may find some of this information familiar because it is stored in your brain already, so I won't bore you with the whole talk." Master Wu paused, his face regretful.

I couldn't help but wonder why he looked so sad. But before I could open my mouth to ask, my eyelids started to stoop, and soon they fluttered closed.

* * *

 _ **And that's it!**_ _ **Plagg's part will be coming soon!**_

 _ **Feedback is always greatly appreciated.**_

 _ **Cheerio,**_

 _ **Lasting Violet**_


End file.
